Sport activities such as jogging, biking, and the like are often performed in conjunction with a device that displays sport-related data, for example, heart pulse, speed, pace, calories burned, and the like. Such sport-related data can be displayed to the person participating in the sport activities using sports equipment.
Despite the progress made in the area of sports equipment, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to sports equipment. In particular, there is a need in the art for methods and systems that provide for detection of the fatigue level of an athlete and an early indication of an increase in the fatigue level of the athlete.